Normal Turns Odd
by RockinJanelle
Summary: Martin Crieff thought it would be a normal day. That is, until he had a run-in with The Doctor. Cabin Pressure/Doctor Who crossover. G


**Title: **"Normal Turns Odd"  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>_Martin Crieff/The Doctor__  
><em>**TV Show: **_Doctor Who/Cabin Pressure  
><em>**Word Count: **_~700_  
><strong>Rating: <strong>_G_  
><strong><br>A/N: I absolutely ADORE! Cabin Pressure, especially Martin Crieff! He's just adorably cute. And The Doctor is just a pain in the ass to write, SO!  
><strong>

**I do prompts on Tumblr from time to time, and this was something requested.**

**Enjoy!**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

He thought the day would be normal. He'd get up, eat some breakfast, prepare for the next flight, and head to the airport to fly old Gertie. But something happened between him getting into the airport from his car. A blue police box appeared in the space next to him, flashing lights and a weird noise emitting from it. A man in a bow-tie—people still wore those?—stepped from inside and looked around. "Well this isn't Cardiff," he mumbled to himself.

Was he seeing things now? "Ah! Hello—" the man called out to him. He didn't say a word back. The man looked him up and down. "—Martin Crieff! A pilot, yes, yes. A fine pilot you are."

"Ho-How did you know my name?" The man stepped out from the blue box and danced around Martin with some weird contraption in his hand.

"I would say I just guessed, or the information I hold, but your nametag gave it away," Martin looked at the name on his breast pocket and brushed over it. Then, he felt a finger twirl in his hair. "How _do_ you get your hair to be ginger? I wish I was ginger, I've yet to be one."

Martin had no idea how to respond. The man was weird. After he let go of his hair, the man was pointing that weird…thing around, as if he were looking for something, he was wearing that bow-tie, and he was very, very energetic. Who _was_ he? "I-I'm sorry, but who are you?" Martin asked.

The man turned around and smiled. "Names are so last year, just call me the Doctor," Martin just stared. The Doctor? What kind of Doctor? "Anyway, could you tell me where Cardiff is? I need to be on my way to some dance party. Apparently you humans like that kind of stuff."

"You humans?"

"Yes, long story, don't mind it. Now, Cardiff!" Martin looked around the parking lot, and seeing how no one else was looking, he pointed in an obscure direction.

"It's about 50 miles over," he said. The Doctor was clapping his hands, dancing about like some fool. Martin really did not know what his problem was. "How will you exactly get there?"

The Doctor skipped over to the blue box and smiled. "She'll get me here, the old girl. She's the TARDIS, the one that can fly me anywhere in space and time. Would you like to see for yourself? You have helped me out a bit, it's the least I can do."

The Doctor and _the_ Martin Crieff stood outside of a blue police box. Martin could not believe his eyes! He hadn't seen one of them since he was six years old, and the man next to him was claiming that it could go through time and space, anywhere! "It's a bit bigger on the inside," the Doctor said, "but you get used to that once you've seen the vast universe and planets."

Martin turned to the airport. "Bu-But, I must be going to work, Doctor," he replied. The Doctor laughed.

"Ha, work. Who needs work! History is more fun, wouldn't you agree? So, Captain," the Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS. Martin looked in from however many feet he was away—it really was bigger on the inside—and saw the Doctor hop in. "what do you say? Want to see the world and many others out there?"

"Th-Thank you, it's ra-rather kind of you," Martin replied, "but I must see the world on my own. I'm a Captain, after all, and without me, a plane cannot fly, and those onboard cannot see the world either."

The Doctor stood in the doorway of the TARDIS, stunned at the fact that this man, Martin Crieff, would turn down an opportunity of a lifetime! "Remember, Cardiff, 50 miles. You cannot miss it," Martin commented. A quick goodbye and he was walking toward the airport, luggage in hand, uniform and all.

The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS's doorframe and smiled. "THE Captain Martin Crieff, off to see the world," he mumbled, "A great man he will become."

The TARDIS's doors closed, the noises echoed in the air, and Martin watched as it disappeared from sight. Maybe he would regret such an opportunity one day, maybe not. But he was still living his dream, still flying in his airplane as Captain Martin Crieff.


End file.
